


Sacrifices

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always family, Death, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Guilt, Hurt, Pain, Sacrifice, Shame, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Welcome to the Winchester family, John the obsessed one, Mary the giver of life, Dean the protector, Sam the chosen one and you y/n.  You are the twin sister of Dean Winchester, a surprise to everyone as the story goes, even the Doctors.  You always saw your self as the mistake, but when the truth is finally revealed you come to find that you were meant to be the sacrifice.





	1. Happy Birthday To Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of SPN so while there will be some similarities there will be many new adventures and many different endings, let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

January 24th 1974

" Ok Mary, I can see the head.. I want you to push." The docter says. Mary Winchester has been in labor 14 hrs now and didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

" Come on Mary, you can do this." John winchester says smiling at her. Mary bared down and pushed with all her might. The sound of a baby crying brought a smile to her lips as she laid back and rested.

" It's a boy." The Dr said.

" A boy, Mary.... We have a son." John repeated the Dr's words. He was still amazed even tho they had known for months what they were having. 

The Nurse handed the infant to them. 

" Name?" she asked.

" Dean Winchester." Mary said not taking her eyes off the infant. The Nurse wrote the information down, then smiled. 

" Well I am going to take Dean the nursery for just a moment but we will return shortly." She says taking the baby from them. The Dr stood next to Mary checking her vitals. Suddenly Mary was over taken by a sharp pain and yelled out. 

" Mary, Mary.. what's wrong?" John asks.

" Mary?" The Dr asked. Mary couldn't answer the pain was un bearable and human nature took over and she began to push. The Dr sprang to his potistion at the end of her bed. He took a look under the sheet.

" Nurse!" He yelled out 

" Dr what's the matter?" John asked. 

" Everything's fine John." he assured him, as the nurse hurried back into the room.

" Dr?" The nurse asked concerned.

" Prepare for a second infant." The Dr says.

" What?" John asked stunned.

" Mary, don't push. I know you really want to, but don't ok?" the Dr says. Mary gives a weak nod and fights the urge to do so. 

" It's alright Mary, It's going to be ok." John says trying to convince both of them. 

" ok Mary, one big push." The DR says. Mary takes Johns hand an grips it tightly as she does as she's told. She feels the baby leave her body and falls back tired. There is a moment of scary silence as John watches the Dr take the infant and hurridly suctions it's mouth. John and Mary holds their breaths as they wait scared to speak, when the defening silence is broken by the sound of a baby's cry. The Dr Smiles at them.

" It's a girl." The Dr says wraping the baby in a blanket before handing them their daughter. Mary looked at the child as it looked up at them. !??

" You surprised us Doc." John said happily.

" Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you. In the last 9 months I swear I only heard one heart beat, and Saw one fetus. This little girl is going to be a master at hie and seek." he jokes. Mary and John laugh as they take in the surprise. 

" Well I don't suppose you have a name picked out?" She says. 

" No." Mary said smiling at her.

" Well I'm just going to go take her to join her brother, while you think on it." She says taking the baby from them and headinng out the door. 

" I will be back in a few minutes." the dr says.

" Twins..." John says looking at his wife.

"Twins, I can't believe it." She says smiling.

" you done good Mrs Winchester." John said kissing his wife. 

"John what do you think of the name (y/n))?" Mary asks.

" (y/n)?" he repeated.

" Yes it was my grandmothers name." She explained. 

" (y/n) Winchester... I like it." He says smiling at her. " I'm going to go check on our little bundles of joy, you rest ok?" he says.

" Kiss them for me." Mary says tiredly.

" You bet I will." he says with a wink as he walks out. 

John stood outside the Nursery Window, there were four other babies there all boys, and all fussing, But not the Winchester babies, they were content, happy even. Dean and y/n.... wow John just couldn't believe it he had to be the luckiest man alive.

You and your big brother ( by three minutes) were inseperable. Anytime Mary would take one out of the room with out the other who ever was left behin would start to cry. John teased and said it was sibling rivalry from the start but Mary disagreed, she felt it was something more. She soon learned it was easier to keep you both in the same room together than to have one of you go into an uncontrolable fit.

As the months went on it was the damndest thing, Dean was always the first to do anything, the first to roll over, the first to sit up, the first to crawl, but only by three minutes.

" It's as if she see's Dean do it and says, well I can do that too. " John said as he and Mary tucked you both in bed..

But Mary wasn't so sure. To her it seemed more like you were holding yourself back on purpose, waiting for your brother to make the first move, allowing him his moment to shine.

"You don't have to live in your brothers shadow you know." She tells you after John leaves. "It's ok to have your moment too." she kisses you gently before leaving the two of you alone.

"


	2. The Early years

John and Mary couldn't believe how quickly the years flew bye. Before they knew it you an dean were 3& 1/2. Mary sat at the kitchen table sipping tea and watching the two of you play in the backyard.

"I can go hire than you y/n" Dean teased as you both swung on the swing set you dad had put up for you. 

" No you can't!" you shouted as you hopped on the empty swing. The two of you started swinging trying to out do the other, the poles in the ground began to lift up and you feel your heart starts to skip a beat, but since Dean wanted to keep going you didn't say anything. Suddenly your worst fear happened and the swing set flipped over sending you both flying. 

" JOHN!" Mary screamed as she ran to her children's rescue. She reached Dean first laying on the ground in a heap, sobbing. 

" Dean? are you ok?" she asked holding him. He had a small cut on his forearm but she couldn't see anything major... He just appeared to be scared.

" What happened?" John asked standing next to them.

" The swing set flipped over on them....Y/n?!" Mary called out to her daughter. John looked around panicked 

" y/n?" John Called. You limp toward your dad. John runs to you and scoops you up, you wince slightly. He carries you to you mom and brother. 

" Dean?" you ask looking down at your brother.

" He's ok honey." your mom says smiling at you.

Your dad helps your mom up and she carries Dean inside. She sets Dean down on a nearby chair and begins to clean the dirt from his face. 

" They'll be fine, their tough." John says rubbing your head he goes to retrieve an ice pack out of the freezer. Mary turns to you, standing there.

" Hey honey, let's get you cleaned up too shall we?" she says. She goes to wipe the dirt from your face, when she notices your wrist is swollen an looking  
a funny shape.

" God John, I think she broke her wrist." Mary says. John squats down to examine you. 

" Pumpkin, does your hand hurt?" John asks. 

" Yes." you say, still watching your brother. Dean is looking at you wide eyed. 

" Ok, let's go to the hospital." Your dad says as he picks you up. Mary picks up Dean and follows. 

At the hospital.

" I don't get it John, I just don't get it. She wasn't crying or anything." Mary said as they waited.

"Dr said she was probably just in shock." John reminds you.

" I know what he said, but it just doesn't make sense. She was more concerned about Dean than herself." Mary tells him. Before John could reply the nurse wheeled you into the room in a wheel chair. A small cast on your left hand.

" Hey pumpkin, look at you." John says smiling.

" Hi daddy." you say smiling up at him.

" Mr and Mrs Winchester, if I could go over some information with you." The nurse said. While your parents were busy talking Dean walked slowly toward you.

" I'm sorry I went so high y/n" he says.

" It's ok Dean." you tell him.

" I am never going to let anything happen to you again y/n, ever I promise." Dean says hugging you. You hug him back with your good arm.

" I love you Dean." you say.

" I love you to y/n" he replies.


	3. Sammy

The Birth of your baby brother was special to all of you, but you loved it just a little more. The Idea of having someone younger than you to take care of made you happy. You would help your mom feed him, and bathe him, you even wanted to help her change him. But more than anything you lovedm to hold Sammy, You would sit for hours and hold him, not moving, and when you weren't holding him you would just watch him. Several times Mary would come into Sammy's room to find you standing at his crib side, staring at him through the bars. 

" Y/n... What are you doing honey?" Mary asked one night. 

" Nothing," you said not taking your eyes off your little brother.

" Well it's time for bed." She tells you. But you don't move you just stand there, watching him. 

" Y/n Winchester, Did you hear me?" She asked sternly.

" Yes Mommy." you say still looking at Sam.

"So this is where the Party is." Your dad's voice rings out.

" Daddy!" Dean says as he rushes to your dad. John scoops your brother up.  
,  
" Hey Dean, you think Sammy's ready to toss the football around?" John teased.

" No Daddy." Dean laughed. Johns booming voice laughed with him.

" Hello darling." He says to Mary.

" Hi." Mary says kissing him.

"Problem?" John asked sensing the tension.

"I don't know, She just stands there looking at the baby. I told her it was time for bed and she won't even look at me." Mary explains.

" y/n?" Your dad says walking to you. 

" Yes Daddy?" you say looking up at him.

" Did Mommy tell you it was time for bed?" he asks you.

" Yes daddy." you say.

" Then let's go to bed." he says scooping you up. Your dad tucked you in bed, but the second he and your mom were gone you were up and back in your brother's room. But this time there was a man in there. He was tall, very tall and his eyes were yellow. You should have been scared but instead you just looked up at him. He smiled. Then took you by the hand. He pulled you to your brothers crib, as your brother began to fuss a bit.

" John?" you mother says. You glance over your shoulder at your mom then look back at Sammy. Mary walks away, but soon she comes running back. There is a bright light and she screams. You stare as she is flown into the air and pinned to the ceiling. With out thinking you stand between the man and the baby, as your dad comes barging in. He stops when he see's you alone standing in front of him. he smiles.

"y/n. why aren't you in bed?" he asks. As he approaches you and Sam. He looks down at the crib at your baby brother relieved. Then a small red drop of something falls onto the mattress. He looks at it strangely as another falls. Scared you start to back away toward the window on the other side of the room. Your dad looks up and yells when he see's your mother, a fire breaks out. 

" Mary!" he yells as the baby starts to cry. 

" Dad?!" Dean calls. John scoops up the baby and pushes him to Dean.

" Dean, take Sam and go out side! Now!" he yells. Dean doesn't even hesitate, as he does what his father tells him to do. John runs back inside the burning room. 

" Y/n!" he screams as flames lap at him. He see's you standing like a statue and pulls you to him. He picks you up and hurries you out the door, down the stairs and out side where your brothers wait. You cling to your dad scared as he holds Sam. Dean You and your dad stand there watching your lives change forever.


	4. What the Future holds

Your life as a Winchester was hard. You had to grow up faster than anychild should. But you had your family your brothers your dad, Bobby, Yes life was hard, but for what ever reason you were happy. When you were 20 your brother Sam left, Went to school, it was hard on every one, especially your dad, not that he would say, no he and Sam had that stupid argument and Sam left. The family kind of went their own ways after that, Dad took off on his own, and Dean he went where ever Dad sent him, you- you found a house, yes a house, got a cat, and got a life. Very Few knew where you were, Which was fine with you. It wasn't because you were angry at them, or hurt. It was because for the first time in your life you felt free, free from having to watch over them, free from having to live in Dean's shadow. Free from being under John's watchful eyes, Free from guilt of not keeping Sam safe, Most of all free from the dreams. The dreams that started before your mom was killed.

The Dream.

You were grown, 22 ( you were always this age in your dream, even when you were but a child) It's cold out, almost cold enough to snow, so you pulled your coat around you tighter, as you walked down the deserted street of Lawrence. It's dark with the exception of a few street lights. You walk up the side walk to your home, the only house with a light on. There is laughter and music coming from the house. You stop to look in to the front window. It looks so warm and inviting inside, as a your dad in his twenties, your little brother Sam around 5 your twin brother 9 and even you mom as you last saw her, laughing playing, dancing. Sam see's you and runs to the window. He presses his hand to the glass and you do the same. He's smiling. Then your mom comes to the window and pulls him away. She looks at you as if she can't see you. You stand there watching them, from the outside, but you're not sad, your not anything because it feels as it should be. 

You wake laying in your bed. You hadn't had that dream in forever , you lay there trying to figure the whole thing out, why would it just start again after all this time. Your door bell rings, followed by pounding. You get out of bed and go to answer glancing at the clock. 4 am. You don't even bother to grab a robe to cover up your baby doll night gown, Who ever has the nerve to knock on your door at such a god awe full hour better not be shy. You yank the door open and stare wide eyed at your brothers. 

" Hey y/n." Dean says smiling. 

" Dean You say shocked,

" hey sis," Sam says 

" Sammy?" you reply.

" Can we come in?" Dean asks. 

"uh, yeah." you say stepping out of the way. You shut the door and turn to face them still confused.

" What are you guys doing here?" you ask.

" um, maybe you want to change." Dean says. 

" No, why are you here?" you ask again.

" Dad.... He's missing." Sam tells you. 

" Of course he is," you say with a sigh.

" We could use your help finding him." Dean says. You look at your two brothers, they look the same.

" Y/n you ok?" Dean asks.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sam chimes.

"I just can't believe your here." You say, Pulling them into a group hug. 

" Uh sis, please, go get dressed," Dean says awkwardly.


	5. Duty Calls

15 minutes later you are sitting at your kitchen table staring into the faces of your brothers.

" So He just up and left no word?" you ask

" Yeah well, we found him, but then he up and left again." Sam says.

" Wait... Why aren't you in college?" You ask your little brother.

" I left to help Dean." He says.

" You Jack Ass! You took him out of school?!" you snap. Dean looks at you surprised.

" I.... I needed his help." He says stunned at your outburst.

" Damn it Dean! He was the one of us who could have made something of himself! Why didn't you come get me first?" you hiss.

" I don't know maybe because you changed your name Sabrina Tosslesen!" he hissed back. You roll your eyes.

" That's dumb excuse and you know it!" You yell.

"What the hell y/n, at least When Sam left he didn't fall off the face of the Earth. We knew where he was." Dean argues.

" Dean stop." Sam says.

" Dad knew where I was." You say smugly.

" What?" The ask in unison.

" Yeah he came by a few months back, said he was passing through." you tell them

" He never told me that." Dean says sounding hurt.

" Imagine that. Look Sam go back to school, I'll help Dean find Dad." You say.

" I can't." he says.

" Why not?" You demand.

" I.... I just can't." he replies. You are about to argue the fact that if he did it once he could do it again, but the look on Dean's face told you now was not the time.

" Fine what ever. So if you found dad once then...." you start.

" We didn't exactly find him, he called us." Dean says.

"Ok so you know he's ok then." you say annoyed.

" It's complicated, but we still need to find him." Sam says. You look at him confused.

" y/n he's on the trail of Yellow eyes. He's gonna need all the help he can when he finds him." Dean says. You stare into the eyes of your brothers, and all the old feelings came back. Guilt, responsibility, The truth was Dean always felt it was his Job to take care of every one, but it wasn't not really and you knew this. You get up and rub your eyes.

" This is stupid, You guys know that the last thing he needs is our help, with anything." you say taking a small can out of the cubbard. 

" y/n... You sound as if you don't even care..." Dean says, as you open the can.

"It's not that I don't care Dean...It's just we all have our own parts in life, and The Demon who killed Mom is Dad's part, not ours." you say setting the can in the middle of the table. Your brothers look at it's contents and make face.

" No thanks." Dean says.

" Not for you." you say. on qu your large black cat jumps onto the table and your brothers hop slightly startled.

" You have a cat." Sam says.

" Very good college boy." you tease. Sam blushes slightly, as Dean chuckles.

" Look y/n.... Stop with the playing your part crap! What the hell does that mean anyway?!" Dean snaps.

" I don't know Dean,, I just.... I don't belong in this family, never have." you tell them finally.

" What are you talking about?" Sam asks worried.

" Sammy, come on. You know the story how mom and Dad didn't know about me... Not even the DR's knew. It's like I just appeared." You say. 

" god not this shit again. Like I've told you over and over again. That doesn't mean shit, You are a damn Winchester, like it or not." Dean moans. 

" Yes I am.... But am I supposed to be?" you ask. 

" I don't understand." Sam says.

"Ignore her." Dean tells him.

" Yes Sam, just ignore your crazy sister." you say hurt. 

"Damn it Are you gonna help us or not?!" Dean snaps. Suddenly the Cat hisses and looks right at Dean as if it wants to rip his face off. Dean and Sam both lean back alarmed. You smile and pick up your cat.

" It's ok ( cat's name) he's all bark and no bite." you tell the cat rubbing it's head. The door opens and in walks your room mate Jackson, a very tall, very handsome, and very gay young man.

"Honey I'm home." he calls.

" In here Jacks." you call.. He follows the sound of your voice and stops when he see's your brothers.

" Damn y/n, is it my birthday or something?" he teases. You laugh.

" sorry no, These are my brothers. Dean and Sam. Guys this is my room mate Jackson." You say.

" Dang, you didn't say you had brothers." he says.

" Yeah well I do, and I have to go for a few days, it's a family emergency." you tell him.

" Ok... How long you gonna be gone?" he asks. 

"I don't know. I'll call you. I'll go get my things. " You turn and head up the stairs, your cat on your heals. As you pack you talk.

" Take Care of Jacks ( your/ Cat)" You say It looks at you with big eyes.

" No you can't go, I'll be back." you say kissing the cat before grabbing your things and heading back down.

" Let's go before I change my mind." you say. You hug Jackson and are out the door quickly, your brothers on your heels.


	6. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok So I know that the first adventure the boys went on while looking for their dad was the woman in White in Jericho, but.... In this one it's all new... k Thanks and enjoy.

Palm Springs CA, Tahquitz Canyon.

" Hey.. Sleepy head wake up, were here." A voice calls to you. You open your eyes to find your self stretched out in the back seat of the Impala, Dean's leather coat tossed over you like a blanket. 

" And where exactly is here?" you ask, sitting up. Dean glances at you from over the seat and takes his coat from you.

"Palm Springs California." he tells you. You glance out your window, the warm California sun showed it was high noon..

"This was where we traced dad's last call from, Plus there's been 3 missing persons in a nearby Canyon... Figured we may as well have a look, while were here. "Sam tells you, as he climbs out of the passenger seat. Tiredly you follow and look up at the house in front of you. You read the sign confused. 

" Ma and Pa's Bed and breakfast?" You ask

" Yeah well. It's where dad was last, I called and they happen to have two rooms available." Dean tells you. 

" Yeah." You reply sarcastically. You follow Dean inside. A small bell rings as you enter the Victorian style house, announcing your presence. A small older woman comes out of the back room wiping her hands on an apron that hung around her waist.

 

" Well, Hello Dears, How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

" Hi, I called earlier about two rooms." Dean told her.

" Oh yes...I've been expecting you." She says stepping behind an antique desk and pulling out a registry. You in hale deeply and smile at the scent of home made ( favorite cookies) 

" IS that ( cookie)?" you ask. The woman smiles. 

" Fresh out of the oven." she tells you. You glance around as Dean gives her his fake information. The house is huge yet has a quaint sense about it. You step into the large sitting room, The floral couch and and chair where no where near your style but the tall book case full of books seemed to pull it off. There was a large bay window that over looked the forest behind the house.

" So Are we far from the Canyon?" you hear Dean ask.

" Why no dear, Were practically in the Canyons back yard." She tells him as she hands him the keys. He thanks her and hands you a key. You smile, and give her a small nod as you follow your brothers up the stairs. 

" You really think dad was here?" you ask half way up the stairs. 

"Pretty sure." he says stopping at room 3. You crack a smile as each door has a heart around the number, and the look on your twins face is priceless.

"Have fun boys." you say taking room 2 across from theirs. You open the door and laugh out loud, if their room was anything like yours Dean was pitching a fit right now. There was one bed with a big floral quilt, and the Wall paper was 

" Damn this woman sure does love flowers." you think. Above the bed was a black and white painting of a man and a woman having tea at a small outdoor cafe, with a bright red rose on the table. You toss your bag onto the bed and collapse next to it. No sooner do you close your eyes there's a knock on the door. 

" It's open," you say. The door opens and you see your brother looking at you annoyed.

" Trade me rooms." Dean begged.

" What? Why?" you ask

" I can not stay in that room with him. It exactly like this room, and there is only one bed." he says. You force your self not to smile.

"You want me to share a bed with my little brother? Na huh." you say.

"y/n... I am not sharing a room with him!" Dean insists.

" Well neither am I, and I am not sharing a room with YOU either." you say. 

" Hey what's going on?" Sam asks from the door way.

" Nothing. So what's the plan?" you ask ignoring Dean.

"Well, 3 college students went missing over at Tahquitz Canyon about a week ago. They were doing some kind of nature study." Sam says.

" So what... They got lost, happens alot I bet. Campers get turned around can't find their way." You say.

" Yeah, but one of the campers left a message on his girlfriends phone...She's the one that reported them missing... What ever she told them They didn't believe her." Sam tells you.

" Ok so were going to go talk to the girlfriend?" You ask.

" You are. We figured she'd open up more to another female. " Dean says.

" And you too?" You ask.

" Were gonna go talk to the cops, see what they have so far." he says. 

" Ok well give me five minutes to get changed." you say getting up. 

" About that." Sam says.

" What?" 

"We picked you up something, while you were sleeping." Sam tells you. " It's in your bag." You look at them curious as you turn and open it. Your heart stopped as you pulled out a dark blue blazer, and knee length skirt.

" What the hell?" you ask.

" you'll find an I.D in the pocket." Dean tells you. You pull it out, The words FBI peek out at you. You roll your eyes.

" I am not wearing this God awe full thing..." you say tossing the clothes at your brother.

"y/n...." Sam starts.

"No, now get out and let me do my thing." you say pushing them out of the room. 

Five minutes later you were dressed in a ( your fav color) blouse and form fitting Jeans, you grabbed your jacket and headed down the stairs to meet your brother. 

" Going out dear?" the old woman asks.

" Yes." you say smiling.

"Be careful, Wouldn't want your brothers to get hurt now would we?" She said. You blinked a moment, not sure if you heard her right.

" Excuse me?" you say.

" Nothing dear, I just said have fun, and Dinner is at 5." she tells you.

" No you said......" but the woman turned and walked back toward the kitchen. 

" You ready?" Sam asked causing you to jump.

" Yeah... I think so." you say.

Natasha.....

You stepped onto the front porch of the light blue ranch style home and ring the door bell.

" Yes?" a young woman asked through the crack in the door. You showed the fake I.D your brothers had gotten you.

"Miss Simoneaux? I'm Agent Carter, I'd like to talk to you about your boyfriend Jason." You say. The door closes and reopens wider. The girl was in her twenties, tall with long brunette hair, and brown eyes. She was clearly fit and you assumed she must work out on a regular basis. She waved you into her house and you took a seat in her brown leather couch.

"I'm not sure what you want with me, I already told the cops what I know." she says sadly.

" Yes... I know, we were told that you had a recording and I was wondering if I could have a listen." you say 

" I already played it for the police, but they said it was to bad of a connection to hear anything." she says.

" Do you have it?" you ask. The girl nods, takes out her phone, She hits a button and a voice comes over the speaker. The police were right but you strained to listen.

"Natasha... I need your help.........( static) chasing us....... (Static)..Call the police.......( panting as if someone is running, followed by screaming) Micheal?!!!!! Tasha, my God..Its in the trees... ( more yelling and then the phone goes dead.)"

" That was the last words I heard him say." She tells you.

"Um Miss Simoneaux..."

" Natasha.." she corrected.

" Natasha.. Was Jason on any drugs that may have cause hallucinations?" you ask. She looks at you shocked.

" Of course not, Jason and I are both very careful of what we put into our body." She insists.

"Just checking." you say with a smile.

" Was there anyone who might want to hurt Jason, or his friends?" you ask. 

" No.. Not that I know." she says, " you think someone did this to him, I mean the cops said it was probably an animal attack, like a bear or bob cat." she says.

"Until I find a body, I'm not ruling anything out. Jason and the others were there doing a study for the university, do you know what kind?" you ask.

"Jason, and Micheal are ..... were.. majoring in mythologies and Urban legends, they were trying to prove the existence of Sasquatch." she tells you.

" Big foot?" you ask surprised. She nods.

" Do you think they found it... Or it found them." She asks worried.

" Highly doubt it.. Here's my card, if you think or hear of anything else please call me." you say. getting up off the couch. She takes the card and walks you to the front door. As you reach the Impala parked at the curb your phone rings. You glance down and then answer. 

" Yeah I'm on my way." you say and disconnect. 

You reach the coffee shop across from the cop shop and park. You see your brothers sitting in the corner and go to meet them. 

" God do you know how stupid you two look in those suits?" you tease. Dean looks up at you with a raised eyebrow... 

" Sammy here maybe, but me... nah." he jokes.

" Ha ha." Sammy replies.

"So what did she say?' Dean asked.

" You two are not going to believe this." you tell them.


	7. Well Hello

After getting caught up, you decided to head back to the bed and breakfast. You hadn't been in your room for more than a minute when there was a tapping sound on your window. You turned to see a Hawk, sitting on the window sill. You sigh and open the window allowing it to fly in. 

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Jacks." You say. Almost instantly the Hawk transformed into a very tall man. He was Very handsome and muscular, and would pass as a double for Dwayne Johnson and right now he was naked as a Jaybird....

"There was an accident, or at least that's what the cops are calling it." he says

"What? Is Jackson ok?" you ask worried. The man sits on the edge of the bed,

"Could you not sit on that... I have to sleep there." you say, tossing him the towel you had used earlier. He stood and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Look y/n... Jackson is dead." he says matter of fact like.

"What?" you ask shocked.

"There was a fire, only geeze I tried." He started.

"Ok calm down what happened?" You ask trying to remain calm yourself.

"I was asleep when I heard Jackson arguing with someone, . He was looking for you, Jackson told him you had left with your brothers, The guy got really mad and next thing I knew he had Jackson by the throat demanding to know where you went. I Pounced from the back, clawed him up really good before he threw me accross the room, Jackson tried to run from him, and the next thing I knew Jackson was on the ceiling, burning like flaming Marsh mellow. I barely got out of there myself." He says.

" Oh my God." You say sitting on a near by chair.

" That's how my mother died, poor Jacks." you mutter.

" I'm sorry y/n, Jacks was a good guy, I really liked him." he tells you.

"When?" you ask.

"maybe 7 or 8 hours after you left. It took me a while to get here I'm Sorry." he says.

" Don't be ( your cat's name), I'm just thankul your ok." you say hugging him. He wraps his strong arms around you.

"I'm not leaving now, you know that right?" he says. You smile and pull away.

"Yeah, I know. The house?" you ask

" Gone, all our stuff gone, Which is why i'm kind of flying light at the moment." he says smiling at you. There is a knock on the door, and you both freeze.

"Y/n? You ok?" Dean calls out. ( your pets name) disappears and a tiny mouse runs out from under the fallen towel to under the bed. Dean knocks again a littl harder and you grab your earphones before opening the door.

"What?" you ask.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asks.

" No." you say turning away.

"I heard you talking to someone." he insists.

"I listening to the game." you tell him.

"Who's playing?" he asks suspicioulsy. 

" Cubs, think it could be their year." you insist.

" right." he says.

"Did you want something?" You ask Dean.

"Yeah old lady what's her name, is insisting we all come down to eat." Dean says,

"Really." you say amused.

"Yeah, well it smells really good so..." he says laughing.

"Ok I'll be down." you say. Dean looks at you funny before leaving. you turn to find (your pets name) standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I'll bring you back something," you tell him

"You better, I'm starved." he says you give him a wink and go to join the others

 

"


	8. Diner and a Show

You and your brothers sat at the dinning table, the smell of roasted Chicken filled the room. 

"This looks wonderful Mrs... I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." You say 

"Kline, dear. And Thank you." she says pouring water into your glass. 

"Mrs Kline, We heard there were some people killed in the Canyon a few days back." Sammy says. 

"Yes, such a shame too." She said sitting down to join your meal. 

"you have alot of animal attacks around here?" Dean asks. 

"Depends what you mean by alot." she says. 

"When was the last attack, before this one?" You wonder. 

"Seems to be one yearly, it is that time of year you know." she tells you. 

"It's always this time of year?" you ask

"I suppose. Eat before it gets cold." she tells you. You take a bite and smile as the warm meat hits your mouth. 

"How long have you been here?" Sammy asks. 

"A long time." She says. The food is the best you had tasted in forever, there was something about it that you couldn't help shoveling it in. Your brothers doing the same. 

"You know seems like I've been here for ever." She says smiling at you. 

"You get alot of business then?" Sammy asks. 

"Enough." She tells you. "Desert?" she asks. You look up from your plate to see a platter of cookies. You nod and reach for one. 

"Of course if it wasn't for Walter, I wouldn't be able to last." She says 

"Walter?" you ask. You suddenly feel groggy as if sleep couldn't find it's way to you soon enough. 

Mrs Kline looked at you ans smiled. There was something about her this time that sent a chill down your spine. There is a clatter next to you and you turn to see Dean laying on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam said getting up, only to fall to his knees. 

"What did you do?" you manage to say. 

"I don't kow what you are talking about dear." She says with a sneer. A tall man stepped into the room. He was in his 60's built like a brick house and reminded you of something of a character from a horror film you once saw, right down to the old worn overalls. He reached down and hauled Dean over his shoulders as if he was nothing more than a bag of flour. 

"Stop what are you doing?" you slurred. He glanced at you with dead eyes but said nothing as he grabbed Sam by his arm and drug your brothers out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" you snap. You tried to stand but your legs were weak and you sat back down. 

"Don't worry deary, they won't go far." she said seconds before you passed out. 

( your pet's name) paced the floor of the room. It had been hours since you had went down to eat, and he couldn't figure out why you had been gone so long. A Car door opened and he glanced our the window just in time to see a 1947 station wagon drive off. He glanced to the right to find Dean's Impala Still parked where it had been all night. With a sigh he took a deep breath and transformed into a small brown mouse, he then scurried out the door and down the dark stair way. 

Your head ached as if you were about to suffer the worse hangover ever. You forced your eyes open only to find yourself in a dark cold room. The basement you tell yourself. You stand and run your hand along the cement wall and edged your way toward the dim light shining from under the closed door. you tried the handle to find it locked. 

"Hey Let me Out!" you yelled banging on the door. "Help!" There was a moan and you turned toward the sound. Even though it was dark you could still make out the tall lanky figure of Sam. 

"Sammy?" you said as you made your way to your little brother. You kneeled next to him and gave him a small shake. 

"Sammy! Please wake up!" you called out. 

"Y/n?" a voice said from the other side of the door. 

" (Ypn) In here! We can't get out!" you yelled. There was a sound of a deadbolt being moved and the door opened you looked away from the bright light for a second as the tall muscular figure filled the door way. 

"My God. Are you ok?" (y/pn) asked. 

"I think so. That old lady, she drugged us." you explained. Sam layed on the floor leaned up against the wall. He was still unconsious but seemed unharmed. 

"Dean?" you said looking around. Panic rose up inside you when you realized he wasn't there. 

"They must have taken him, I saw a car leave, it was heading toward the canyon" he tells you. 

"(y/pn) can you find them?" you ask

"I think so." he tells you. 

"Go find my brother. I'm right behind you." you instruct him. In the blink of an eye he was once again a hawk and flew off. 

"Sam, Sam!" you said shaking him. Slowly his eyes opened and he blinked you into view. 

"What happened?" he murmured. 

"That Bitch drugged us, she took Dean. We have to go." you say doing your best to pull him up. Slowly he got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. 

"Can you come?" you ask. He gives a nodd and you wrap his arm around you and help him put of the room and to the small ajoining kitchen. 

"Where'd they take him?" Sam asks

"The Canyon I think." you say. 

The Canyon? We'll never find him y/n." Sam says as the two of you make your way out the back door toward the Impala. 

"We have to, or else they are gonna feed him to what ever it is out there." you insist. By time you hit the night air Sam seemed to have his senses and was running along side you to the car. You reached the driver side first and Sam hurried to jump into the passenger side. 

"Shit." you said when you realized there were no keys. You glanced at Sam who shrugged. 

"Sorry Dean." you said as you pried off the panel under the steering wheel , you pulled you small pocket knife out of your Jeans pocket and sliced a couple of wires. Quickly you twisted two together and baby came to life. 

The headlights sprang against the night sky as you zoomed around the winding road. 

"We'll never find him, we don't even know where we are going!" Sam insisted. You pressed your eyes together trying to block out his words. Suddenly a large bird flew into your view and made a quick left down a small side road. You jerked The Impala onto the road. 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. 

"To save our brother!" you said.


End file.
